Siblings
by Lindsey Dylan
Summary: Even if your siblings drive you crazy, you still gotta love them... especially if they're the kind that asks a bazillion embarrassing questions. KAINORA! A collection of one-shots/drabbles.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my first LOK fanfic! I am kind of nervous to see how this goes because that last thing I want to do is screw up pathetically by mixing up the moods or making the characters seem OOC, which I _definitely_ don't want to do since it irks my soul so much. I ship Kainora like there's no tomorrow, since it's like the most promising pairing in the whole entire series of LOK and I just love these two dorks. I mean, how can you not? Two words to describe it: Supes adorable.**

**Now, without further ado, let us move to the disclaimer so we can get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA IN ANYWAYS AT ALL! _If_ I did, Book 1: Air would have written _quite_ differently, Kainora would have happened a _long_ time ago, and Borra and Irosami would both be canon (though I have no problem with Bopal). Mako would have found someone else I guess :/**

* * *

It had taken a while, but the long wait was worth it... despite all the dreading that had been going on. Finally, Ikki and Meelo would stop teasing her about her used-to-be shiny, bald head. Jinora hadn't been so self-conscious about it before, but the moment those two started to make fun of her... it was torture. Everywhere she went, Jinora made sure to keep her bald head hidden. Tenzin didn't really approve of her behavior. After all, "she wanted to get tattoos" -he would argue so many times-. When it came to hair, guys could care less than most girls if they shaved their head.

Jinora shook her head. She honestly didn't like how vain she was being. She had never been one to care about physical appearances. But she finally understood why most people did. Jinora didn't know how she was able to hold back her tears, but it definitely took a lot of strength. Especially, after _that day_. The day that left Jinora completely horrified.

* * *

_By the time the sun was setting, the sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds glimmering in the darkness and the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show. Silence washed over Air Temple Island. Jinora had been looking for Kai while Ikki and Meelo followed her on air scoots. "Hey, Meelo, why couldn't the bald man let anyone use his comb?" Ikki asked as they zoomed around their sister in a circle when she had stopped walking._

_"Why?" Meelo asked._

_"Because he couldn't part with it." Ikki giggled. Jinora folded her arms over her chest and puffed her cheek indignantly._

_"Ha ha, that was so funny." Jinora deadpanned as she rolled her eyes._

_"Don't be like that Jinora, the spirits have been kind to you, gave you a pretty face..." Meelo trailed off. Jinora waited for Ikki to continue. "And some room for another face."_

_Jinora rolled her eyes in attempt to refrain from crying. "How clever." Jinora sighed sarcastically as her bottom lip quivered subtly. "I guess that's one thing that'll never change about you two."_

_"Well what can we say?" Ikki shrugged. "There's no **growing** back once you're bald."_

_"Don't worry, Jinora, I'll always have **your **back." Meelo grins._

_"Thanks, Meelo." Jinora gives a small smile._

_"Besides, **twins** have to stick together." Meelo tapped his head._

_"The resemblance is uncanny." Ikki teased. Jinora was desperately trying to hold back another barrage of tears, because it was **hardly** any girl's dream to look like her lanky, six-year-old little brother. She knew they were just joking, but it still hurt. No one wanted to look like Meelo. Heck, Meelo probably wouldn't want to look like Meelo._

_"You guys are such..." Jinora scoffed. She was unable to find the proper word to use. Instead, she finished her sentence with a loud frustration sigh before she stormed off_

* * *

At least Kai never made fun of her. She was thankful to have someone who was sensitive to her feelings. "Hey, Jinora."

Speaking of Kai, Jinora's eyes practically lit up when she saw Kai's reflection in her mirror. She briefly ran her fingers through her hair, which had grown a few inches passed her shoulders, and turned around to face him. "Is everything OK?" Jinora asked as she turned around to face him.

"I wanted to know if you want to help me feed Lefty again." Kai replied.

"Sure, and then maybe we could hang out by the moon peach trees afterward?" Jinora suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kai grinned, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. They stepped out of her room after a few minutes and began walking down the familiar halls. After years of being away from her original home, Jinora could honestly say that she still didn't miss the island. Sure, it was great to be back, but she didn't mind traveling with her father and the others. It was way more exciting than reading books.

Usually, when they were together, there was always a conversation. Silence wasn't common, unless it lasted for just a short second. However, Kai seemed to have something on his mind. Jinora could tell by his facial expression as she watched him from the corner of her eye. Then there was a shift in his movement. He was walking a bit closer to her. The back of their hands brushed against each other as they continued to walk down the halls, passing by closed doors. Jinora's face felt hot as heat radiated from her cheeks from the sudden contact. Her skin was tingling with... She couldn't explain the feeling, but it made her want to burst. "Man, today's been kind of boring, huh?" She heard Kai yawn, making a show of stretching his arms up.

"It sure has." Jinora agreed, trying to keep herself from shivering when she felt one of his arm sneaking its way across her shoulders.

"Are you trying to put her arm around her?"

Kai groaned, quickly bringing his arms back down to his sides. They turned around, immediately knowing who the voice belonged to. "Go away, Ikki." Jinora gave her sister a look that told her to "get lost".

"What?" Ikki asked innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

Jinora grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him along, urging him to quicken his pace. However, Ikki still caught up to them using the air scooter. "No bending inside the house, Ikki." Jinora reminded her, hoping that would get rid of her little sister.

"It's not like I'm breaking anything." Ikki argued.

"Knowing you, you will break something eventually." Jinora rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a klutz like _Meelo_." Ikki pouted.

"You're right." Jinora sighed.

"Thank you." She chirped.

"You're clumsier than Meelo." Jinora added.

"No, I'm not!" Ikki gasped and glared.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Her face lit up afterward. "So are you two dating? Do you hold hands? DO you guys kiss? Is it a kiss on the lips, or on the cheek? Do you use your tongues? Wait- did you two kiss yet?" Ikki began asking questions at her usual lightning speed. Jinora looked at Kai through the corners of her eyes, noticing how flushed his face looked. She could only imagine that her face looked the same.

"Ikki!" Jinora hissed as Kai quickly turned and began walking ahead of them. Jinora gave her sister a look before she turned and followed after Kai.

"I'm only asking if Kai's your boyfriend now." Ikki smirked. "You guys always together, and you guys hangout a lot."

"Mom!" Jinora yelled.

"Jinora, I really don't think you need to call your mom." Kai stated nervously.

"So, have you gone out on a date yet?" She asked slyly.

"Dad!" Jinora yelled louder than she did before as she and Kai quickly walked out the door of the house. Usually when Tenzin or Pema heard one of their children calling them, they always rushed to the "scene of the crime" (as they often referred to it). However, today, the house seem almost empty. Her parents hadn't been seen anywhere. Ikki was still asking more and more questions as they walked around the house. "Mom!" Jinora yelled again, desperate to make Ikki stop. "DAD!"

"Jinora?"

Jinora sighed in relief when she heard both her mother and father reply. "Speaking of dates, when are you going to get married?" Ikki asked. Kai blinked and exchanged looks with Jinora. "Can I plan the wedding? Do you want Rohan as the ring-boy? Can Mommy bake the cake? Is Daddy going to perform the wedding ceremony?"

Jinora hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and gave Kai an apologetic look, who gave a small, but uncomfortable, smile in return. Jinora smiled back. They almost forgot about Ikki until she squealed. "How many babies you are you going to have?" Ikki asked enthusiastically. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I name them? Please! Please! Please!"

Kai choked on his own saliva at the sudden mention of "babies". Jinora's eyes were widen in horror and embarrassment. If their faces weren't red before, they were definitely red at that very moment. Jinora was thankful to see both her parents running toward the room at the same time.

"You know what be so cute?" Ikki kept going and going with her ramblings. "If you and Kai had a baby with your hair and eyes and his skin. Ooh! What if it had your skin and nose, and his hair and eyes? Ooh! Maybe if it had combination of both yours and Kai's skin but with Kai's ears, your nose, and your eyes."

"Ikki, I think you should give your sister a little space." Pema suggested, walking into the room. She must have heard all those embarrassing questions because of the amused look on her face. After all, who couldn't? Ikki didn't need anything to amply her voice, it was loud enough as it was.

"You shouldn't be asking questions like that." Tenzin nodded as he and Pema began leading a pouting Ikki away from Kai and Jinora. Jinora sighed in relief. She turned to look at Kai, who looked back at her. He smiled and offered his hand.

"We still have to feed Lefty, remember?" Kai said. Jinora smiled back and nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

"Sorry about Ikki." Jinora looked down at the moon peach in her hand. She and Kai sat under a large, tall moon peach tree on top of a hill. The sun was just beginning to set and a gentle breeze had ran past them. "I forgot how crazy, and annoying, younger siblings can be."

"I wouldn't know." Kai shrugged. "I've never had any."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kai, I shouldn't have said that." Jinora quickly looked up at him. She wanted to slap herself right then and there. Usually, Jinora always chose her words carefully when she was around other people. But with Kai, some things just slipped right out.

"It's OK," Kai replied. "I don't let that stuff get to me. Besides, I have you now and I'm glad to have met you."

"Thanks... I-I'm glad to have met you, too." Jinora looked back at her moon peach to hide her blush. She felt Kai shift in spot as he sat on the grass next to her. He moved closer to her. Their shoulders were touching and so were their hands.

"So... yes, no, yes, and yes." Kai stated.

"What?" Jinora snapped her head back up to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was trying to put my arm around you earlier." Kai replied, slowly taking her hand into his and interlacing their fingers. "No, we're not dating... _yet_. Yes, we do hold hands. And, yes, we have kissed."

"What?" Jinora snorted. "No, we haven't. When did we...?"

Jinora's voice trailed off. In the distance, chimes could be heard as another cool breeze gently whispered in their ears. Both their expressions were filled with warm affection and passionate, half-lidded gazes as they stared into each other's eyes, noting how gorgeous both eye colors were. They hadn't realized when they started leaning in with his hand finding its way to her cheek, cupping it gently. Their lips slowly brushed against each other, until Kai closed the gap and kissed her softly.

It wasn't deeply passionate and fierce like it was in the stories she had read. Instead, it was sweet and mild, but the passion was still there. Jinora felt herself sigh internally into the kiss before she leaned in to return it. Five minutes passed and they finally pulled away. "See, we have kissed." Kai grinned.

"I guess we have." Jinora laughed.

"So tell me, what's it like having siblings?" He asked. Jinora shrugged.

"Hectic," She rolled her eyes. "They're annoying, loud, and irritating. There's always an argument and they're crazier than a bunch of hog-monkeys... and, surprisingly, they're very helpful. And I love them even if they drive me crazy."

"So... what do you mean by _helpful_?" Kai asked. Jinora chuckled and pressed her lips against his cheek, giggling at how it made him blush.

"Does that answer your question?" She said.

"Yes it does." He nods. They gaze into each other's eyes again, enjoying the silence. Jinora snuggles into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her.

"I really like you, Kai." Jinora whispers.

"I really like you, too." Kai smiles, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**My life is complete, and it's all because of Kainora! :P Let us celebrate Kainora being the one of the few most promising LOK pairing. (And, _yes, _I'm talking about _Pemzin_ -I mean, they're _married_, duh!-) Anyways, I just had the urge to write a Kainora fic for a while ever since S3E2, because it's too darn cute not to like... and the feels man. I mean, I remember having my first crush at 11-years-old (and I'm 15, btw). I can just imagine all the cute, but awkward, pre-adolescent moments they could have together. *Sighs*_  
_**

**Anyways, this shan't be the end of my Kainora writing days. I shall improve and continue writing Kainora until the day I die, this I swear. If you want to request a specifically themed one-shot, just leave a suggestion in with your comments. R&R! See ya! (And no flames please, I'm too sensitive. I will, however, take as much criticism as I can get.)**

_**~L. Dylan~**_


End file.
